Ray's Lullaby
by ariaojou
Summary: Ray's done so much for you... so now it's your turn return the favor. [RayxMC / one-shot / Might contain spoilers] Please leave reviews.


**A/N:**

 **This fic is written before taking Ray's route, based on what I read on his journal (Mint Eye Special Believer Package) and writers'/artists' interpretations of him I've seen. Reviews are very welcome! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sound of someone walking into your room wakes you up. _It must be Ray_ , you think immediately. Already you can smell the flowers he brought in. Groaning softly, you murmur his name. "Ray? Is that you?"

"Ah, good morning!" he replies with his usual cheerful tone.

You sit up and finally get a good look of his face. His presence always makes the room brighter somehow; perhaps it is because of his bright bleached hair, or it could be his magenta-colored suit. Then again, it could also be the big bouquet of flowers he is hugging on his chest. Slowly as if the flowers would break, he carefully arranges them one by one into the small glass vase placed close to the window by your bedside. The aroma is relaxing.

You can't help but smile. "Good morning." It used to be embarrassing having someone see you in your pajamas and bed hair, especially if your pajamas look like a dress little girls would wear during tea parties—with frills and whatnot. Whatever you say, though, Ray somehow smooth-talked you to it that you relented. Well... A week being here, it's no exaggeration that you _do_ feel like a Princess.

Every morning, just like this, Ray would enter your bedroom with a bouquet of fresh flowers—a different kind each day. Today, it happens to be _Convallaria—_ lily of the valley. You thought he'd disappeared for one moment, but then he's back with breakfast, which he insists you eat in bed. Your meals, your clothes... he prepares everything, and no matter what you say won't change his mind. Day after day, this has become your routine ever since arriving at Magenta.

"Isn't this a bit too much, Ray?" you tell him, seeing the breakfast he brought in. In front of you sits a bowl of oatmeal with slices of fresh fruits, some Danish rolls with jam, a glass of milk, and a small tea pot of earl grey.

He shakes his head, still smiling. "I make sure it is well-balanced. You should eat well."

"Well..." You hesitate. "Have you had breakfast?"

He looks your way, gesturing for you to eat. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Not letting himself to be distracted, he returns to his task at hand. He is now busy opening the curtains and windows to let in some light and fresh air. It amazes you every time that he could be so meticulous about each and every little thing. But there's something you'd wanted to ask him since the very first morning you met him. You didn't have the courage then, but you cannot let it sit in the back of your mind unsaid any longer.

"Hey, Ray."

He turns his head at you. "Hmm? Is there something you need?"

"Actually... umm... yeah."

As if you've pushed a stop button, he immediately stops what he's doing and approaches you. "What is it? You can tell me. Is it the food?"

You shake your head. "No, the food's great."

He looks down at your untouched meals. "But you barely touched them! Perhaps me cooking the meals is a bad idea. Should I have called a chef after all?"

You start to panic. "No, wait, listen!" He's done so much, you can't let him take this the wrong way. "I just want to ask you something. A-are you sleeping enough?"

The question seems to surprise him. "What do you mean?"

"Umm... just as it sounds." You take a deep breath. _What's so hard about this? Just ask him casually like a friend!_ "Are you sleeping enough, Ray?"

"Ah..." His eyes light up a bit, finally seeing the direction of the conversation. "I don't sleep much originally, so don't worry about me."

"But..." You stare at him, concerned with the gray marks below his eyes. In fact, they were the first thing that caught your eyes the moment you met him. With eye bags like that, it is clear that he's not sleeping enough. Is there a particular reason? Are you giving him too much trouble, after all? But if you say that, he will definitely deny it.

 _Still, there must be something I can do!_ "Then... Can you come here for a second?" Moving the plates to make a room for him, you gesture him to sit on the spot next to you on the bed.

"You should eat your breakfast—"

"Just a second." You stare right into his eyes. "Please?"

"Alright..." he relents, sitting down. "But promise me you'll eat after this, okay?"

You nod, smiling brightly. _It's working!_ He obediently watches as you adjust your position a little so that you two would sit face to face. "Now... can you close your eyes?"

He raises his eyebrow. "What is this about?"

"Come on... it'll be over in a second! Just close them for now." Carefully, you put one hand over his closed eyes. The sudden contact makes him flinch, but he does not resist. "I'll count to ten, and you can't open them until then, okay?"

He nods, still tense at your touch.

"Relax... it'll be over before you know it." You sigh in relief as you feel the tension slowly leaving his body.

And you start counting. "One... two... three..."

At five, you can feel his breathing slowing down, already becoming more rhythmic. After one deep breath, you carefully remove your hand, finding him asleep as you expected. The sight brings a smile to your face.

"Sleep well, Ray," you whisper, catching his swaying body, careful not to wake him up. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

* * *

The blue sky and its fluffy clouds are the first things Ray noticed.

As the beautiful sight mesmerizes him, it hits him that it has been years since he last stared at the sky like this. He could feel the green grass on his back, its pleasant smell comforting him. It crosses his mind that he shouldn't be just lying around, doing nothing. But the gentle wind caressing his face makes him forget about all his worries. _Enjoy yourself_ , it seems to tell him, and so he does just that, closing his eyes.

 _ **The sleeping hill awaits the pure green**_

 _ **The feeling calls that spring will soon be here pristine**_

 _What a lovely singing voice_ , Ray thinks to himself, smiling, _what I wouldn't give, to stay like this forever…_ Like a lullaby, the beautiful melody and pristine voice drags him further into his doze.

 _ **I let the entire sky flower in my sight**_

 _ **I let the world behind me spin**_

 _ **I let my smile and my dream take wing**_

When he opens his eyes, he is standing on the same hills of green grass, watching as petals of blue flowers fall around him like rain. He then notices another figure standing some distance away, her back at him. Her long, brown hair dances with the wind. She is wearing the sky for a dress, and the flower petals seem to stroke her skin gently. Ray finds himself unable to look away.

 _Perhaps… she is the owner of this voice?_

 _ **If you and I stay together through our four seasons**_

 _ **My heart will never suffer**_

As if sensing him behind her, the figure suddenly turns his way. And seeing him, her cherry lips form a smile.

You abruptly stop singing, seeing Ray's eyelids opening.

You smile at him, trying not to lose composure. "Hi."

He jerks awake, surprised. "Did I fall asleep?" He looks around, finding barely any changes, which means he hasn't been out for long. He sighs in relief, before turning his attention back to you. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I want you to rest," you state simply. "You seem to be having a good dream. I'm glad."

He blushes at that, gathering himself, and gets up. After repeating his lecture that you should properly finish your breakfast—which became forgotten the moment you let him doze off—he flees the room without giving you any chance to say anything. But you don't mind; not only is it a rare sight—he never lets his guard down around you—but also because you find him very cute just now.

For Ray himself, however, it doesn't seem like his flushed face would return to normal anytime soon. His cheeks feel hot, and his heart is being unusually noisy. "Did she really… sing a lullaby for me?" he murmurs to himself, not stopping his quick, retreating steps. His face grows even redder at the realization.

"And… on top of that, _give me a thigh-pillow_?" He nearly choked on his words, covering his face with both hands.

* * *

 **P.S. The lyrics are of _Four Seasons_ (Ray route ending theme song)**


End file.
